Antisera to "sequential", "conformational" antigens of amyloid and to the "non-immunoglobulin ASF component" will be used to study the nature of amyloid accompanying aging by immunofluorescence. If possible the amyloid of aging will be shown to correspond to one of the existing types, alternatively it may be possible that this type of amyloid differs from the others.